starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 1
StarCraft #1 is the first issue of the StarCraft comic. It was published in May 2009. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. A preview was found in the World of Warcraft comic, issue 19: The Winds of War.Simonson, Walter and Louise Simonson (w), Mike Bowden and Walden Wong (art). "The Winds of War" World of Warcraft 3''' (19) (May 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Summary From the bestselling Blizzard computer game comes the most explosive sci-fi action comic ever created! Join the WarPigs, a disbanded team of outlaws reunited by their former captain for one last job: the assassination of Jim Raynor! Join creators Keith Giffen, Simon Furman and Federico Dallocchio for WildStorm's explosive foray into the world of STARCRAFT with this new ongoing series!StarCraft #1. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-02-18 Synopsis Prologue In 2500 the Sons of Korhal had defeated the Terran Confederacy at Atticus Minor, and became engaged in combat with the zerg. The War Pigs, a squad of expendable outlaws, tried to kill Arcturus Mengsk there. The War Pigs launched a sneak attack but it failed. The War Pigs had to retreat, fighting the zerg and angry miners before Nuura Joss rescued them with the General Lee. The Escape A Confederate blockade tried to prevent the War Pigs from leaving, but the outlaws escaped into the fringe worlds. They picked up wounded comrade Cole Hickson while Brock Valevoss confronted their handler, Tamsen Cauley, about his seeming betrayal. Cauley admitted this, and also revealed that he believed Mengsk would defeat the Confederacy so he would defect to Mengsk's side. Meanwhile, the War Pigs were to be eliminated, as they were the only thread connecting Cauley to the failed hit on the "new boss", and would be replaced by the upgraded Cerberus Program. Valevoss was offered a deal; freedom for betraying the War Pigs. Valevoss met with the rest of the War Pigs at Tyrador VIII but the War Pigs made contingency plans; the ambushing Cerberus troops were cut down, but not before they killed Valevoss. The Dominion Two years later Tamsen Cauley was an important Dominion official. He met with Arcturus Mengsk at Mengsk's apartments, and Mengsk's political discourse reminded Cauley about the "loose ends" he had failed to eliminate. Cauley hatched a plan; he visited Cole Hickson, then in prison, and offered to expunge the War Pigs' criminal records if they would do a job for him. Hickson located Turfa Dei and told him the task was to assassinate Jim Raynor. Cauley consulted the profiles of Raynor and Tychus Findlay before revealing his ultimate plan—once the War Pigs killed Raynor, he would use the Cerberus Program, troops who pointedly did not "belong" to the Dominion, to eliminate the War Pigs, as part of his plan for ascension. Variant Cover For every 10 copies with a standard cover by Federico Dallochio, retailers may order one with a variant cover.CBR news team, editor. 2009-02-17. DC Comics Solicitations, May 2009. CBR News. Accessed 2009-02-22. Excerpts Exclusive "StarCraft" #1 Comic Book Preview. MTV. Accessed 2009-04-25. Notes The original comic was timestamped June 2500, but in StarCraft: Book 1 the date was changed to February of the same year. References Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft '''1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Category: StarCraft comic issues